The present invention is related to a semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device, and an electronic device that includes the semiconductor device.
An electronic device may include various components and/or modules. For example, a mobile phone may include one or more of an image signal processor (ISP), a back-illuminated sensor (BSI), a radio frequency front end module system on chip (RF FEM SOC), a nonvolatile memory (NVM), etc. Some the components and modules may include semiconductor devices having three-dimensional integrated circuits (3D ICs) that include interconnected semiconductor device elements that are included in different layers of circuits.
Via members for connecting elements of different layers may be substantially long and may respectively extend through separated vias. Therefore, the semiconductor device may have significant parasitic issues, such as additional RC delay and/or parasitic capacitance, which may undesirably affect the performance of the semiconductor device.